


[art] most ardently

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: David and Patrick enjoy a fall afternoon.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	[art] most ardently

[ALT TEXT: David and Patrick wear cozy sweaters and lounge together on a bench outdoors. Smile lines and gray hair indicate that they’ve aged, giving the cherry blossom they planted as a sapling time to grow. The tree’s leaves have changed colors and begun to fall around them, as David and Patrick read _Pride & Prejudice_ and share a mug of tea.]

**Author's Note:**

> check out [my tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/tagged/my-artd%22) for more about my art.


End file.
